Simple Story About You
by Nagisaa-Chan
Summary: Pertemuan singkat dengannya , mengubah semuanya walau hanya seberta kesempatanku untuk mengenalnya. 1 bulan yang berharga.


Pairing: Sakura & Sasuke

Simple story about you

Author: Nagisa-Can

Genre : Romance/Frendship

Rated: Teens

AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s)

Happy Reading.

Nama : Haruno Sakura

Umur : 17 tahun

Waran Rambut : Pink

Status : Lajang

Hei , tidak salah statusku lajang ? Nampaknya tidak . Itulah aku di usiaku yang sudah menginjak 17 tahun aku belum pernah memiliki seorang kekasih , aneh bukan ? Entahlah . Padahal aku ini seorang primadona di sekolah ku. Namun sepertinya diriku yang terlalu banyak memilih. Namun semua itu berubah sejak awal pertemuanku dengannya. Hingga saat ini aku masih mengingatnya adaikan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya

[FLASH BACK]

"Aduuu… aku terlambat , ya tuhan kumohon jangan di tutup pintu keretanya." Ucapku sambil terus berlari ke arah pintu gerbong kereta.

"GREBB.."

"Eh ? tidak tertutup ." Kemudian aku menoleh kearah seseorang yang telah menahan pintu , Seorang pria berambut emo waran birup gelap , dengan mata onyx nya yang tajam. Aku melangkah masuk kedalam reta tak lama kereta pun mulai pergi.

"Hmmm , ano , Arigatou gonzaimasu "

"Hn ?"

"Terimakasih , sudah menahan pintunya untukku." Ucapku sambil membungkukan badanku.

"Hn" Hanya 2 huruf itu yang di lontarkan pemuda itu. Dengan tatatapn dinginnya.

"Hei bisakah kau mengucapkan kata lain selain Hn." Tegas ku kepada pemuda itu

"Ya" Namun tetap 2 kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. Aku pun hanya pasrah dan segera duduk disampingnya. Ku perhatikan dai sangat tampan ,terutama dengan jas , kemja sekolah yang berdasi longgarnya itu. Hmm sepertinya dia siswa Konoha High School 2. Tnpa sadar aku terus memperhatikannya nampaknya aku sangat kagum kepadanya.

"Ada apa ? Dari tadi kau melihat ku terus ?" Aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba dia menegurku , dan membuat wajahku blushing aku benar0benar malu saat ini.

"Eh, ti tidak ko." Ucapku sambil mengalihkam pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Kalau boleh tau si siapa namamu ?" Aku yang terlalu neakt akhirnya menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan konyok yang seahrusnya dilontarkan oleh seorang pria yang mengajak berkenalan kepada seorang wanita.

"Tidak penting." Y tuhan mengapa kau ciptakan pemuda sedingin es ini. Terpaksa aku hanya diam menanggapi responnya yang seperti itu.

_Beberapa menit kemudian._

Keretapun berhenti di stasiun yang aku tuju , stasiun Central Konoha

"Pemisi aku turun diluan." Ucapku pada pemuda itu. Nampaknya dia hanya dia tidak merespon akh , benar – benar menyebalkan.

[Kelas X-2]

"Hei jidat , kau ini kenapa dari tadi melamun terus." Ucap sahabatku Ino.

"Entahlah , aku hanya kepikiran pemda yang kutemui di kereta tadi." Jawabku dengan nada lesu.

"Oh , jadi puri sekolah kita ini sedang jatuh cinta. Akhirnya , aku piker kau tidak berminat pada laki-laki." Sindir Ino padaku.

"Terserah kau saja lah."

Sudah satu Minggu semejak kejadian itu , dan semenjak itu pula aku sering bertemu dengannya , bahka menggodanya. Namun dia tetap sepeti itu tidak merespon godaanku , bahkan namanya pun belum aku ketahui sampai saat ini , ah benar - benar bodoh.

"Jadi kau belum tau nama pemuda berambut emo itu ?" Tanya Ino padaku.

"Ya , begitulah , benar – benar bodoh bukan . Bahak aku seprti orang bego , setiap hari di kereta menggodanya tanpa respon darinya." Ucapku sambil meminun jus strawberry ku.

"Kau punya fotonya tidak ? Kebetulan aku memiliki banyak teman di Konoha High School 2."

"Ini." Aku pun memperlihatkan foto pemuda itu pada Ino , melalui handphone ku , ya foto yang aku ambil diam-diam saat di kereta. Benar – benar seperti penguntit aku ini.

"AAAAAPPPPAAA ? Orang ini kan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hei bisakah kau tidak teriak ?" ucapku sambil menutup kedua telingaku.

"Dia teman SD ku."

"Benarkah ?" ucapku penasaran pada sahabatku ini. Kemua Ino pun menceritakan semua hal yang ia ketahui tentang Sasuke. Rupanya memang sejak SD Sasuke bersikap cuek dan sedingin es. Dan sampai sekarangpun ia menajdi primadona di sekoalhnya. Benar- benar pemuda yang unik.

[Kereta]

"Aku sudah mengetahui namamu." Ucapku dengan senyum yang lebar kepada Sasuke yang duduk tepat di sampingku.

"Siapa ?" tanyanya padaku.

"Uchiha Sasuke, blab bla bla" ucapku panjang lebar.

"Lalu setelah kau mengetahui tentangku apa mau mu ?" ucapnya sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Tentu saja aku ingin mengalmu lebih jauh lagi , kau mengertikan maksudku."

"Ya aku mengerti , kau benar - benar gadi pink yang merepotkan."

"Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan." Ucapku dengan memasang Puppy eye.

"Satu bulan , ya aku hanya member kau waktu satu bulan . Setelh itu jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi."

"Baiklah tuan Sasuke-kun"

_Mulai saat itulah aku semakin dekat denagnnya walau pun dia tidak terlalu memperhatikanku , tapi setidaknya dia member kesempatan kepada ku untuk mengenalnya. Kami hanya sering bertemu di dalam kereta saat pergi dan pulang sekolah. Namu saat hari Kamis aku tidak pernah melihatnya menaiki kereta. Saat itu aku sempat bertanya keapdanya mengapapa setia hati Kamis dia tidak penah menaiki kereta . Namun dia hanya berkata ada hal yang harus dia selesaikan._

"Sasuke-kun ,"

"Hn"

"Tidak terasa besok sudah satu bulan."

"Ya , akhirnya aku bisa terlapas darimu yang merepotkan." Ucapnya dengan tampang stoic.

"Tapi aku senang ini satu bealn yang menyenangkan."

"Hn , besok kau mau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat ?" Aku tersontak kaget saast dia mengajak ku pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Maksud Sasuke-kun kencan ?"

"Mungkin."

"Ya aku mau Sasuke-kun."

"Kalau begitu ku tunggu di Konoha Central Park. Jam 10 pagi."

"baiklah Sasuke-kun."

[Keesokan harinya]

Aku berjalan menuju Konoha Central Park ,dengan menggudakan dress merah , bolero abu-abu dan sepatu highill 5cm berwarna merah. Tidak lupa tas putih selendangku. Aku mencari sosok yang ingin ku temui , dan aku menemukannya . Dia benar – benar tampan dengan celana jins hitam sepatu kets putih , kaos putih dan jaket jins nya.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun apa kau menunggu lama ?"

"Tidak , ayo kita masuk . Aku yang traktir." Untuk pertama kaliny Sasuke menggenggam tanganku , aku beanr-benar malu wajahku memerah . Sasuke yang melihat responkun hanya menyeringai -jam kami habiskan disana. Tidak terasa waktu sudah sore ,langit hamper gelap.

Sasuke mengajakku pergi kesuatu temapt , aku benar-benar terkejut saat meliaht pemandangan di depanku sebuah pohon sakura tengan bermekaran.

"Kau tau Sakura-can , ini adalah tempat favorite ku. Dahulu aku sering kemar bersama keluaragaku . Dan terima kasih untuk satu bulan yang menyenangkan ini."

"CUP.."

Sasuke menciumku aku pun menikmatinya , beberapa menit kemudian dia melepaskan ciuman kami karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Dia tersenyum ekapda ku senyuman yang menghanyutkan.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun"

"Arigatou Sakura-can." Dia pun pergi meninggalkanku tanpa menjawab pernyataanku.

[3 Minggu kemudia]

Semenjak saat itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi , entah kemana dia pergi. Ynag jelas saat ini aku beanr-benar merindukannya, Yak u jatuh cinta pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Disaat seperti ini pergi meninggalkanku.

Sepertinya hal negative mengenai dirinya haru kutepis , karena Ino berkata . Bahwa Sasuke pindah ke Tokyo untuk menjalani oprasi . Selama ini dia menderita Leukimia yang sudah parah. Yang aku harapkan saat ini dia bisa kembali ke Konoha , dengan ke adaan sehat. Selama berhatun – tahun Sasuke bersikap kuat menaha rasa sakit yang ia derita.

[FLASH BACK OFF}

Sudah satu tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya bisa mengenangnya di pohon sakura ini tempat ia mengucapka salam perpisahan.

"Taukan Sasuke-kun kau bodoh , meninggalkanku disini. Menantimu selama setahun ini." Ucapku sambil mengahadap pohon sakura.

"Yak au memang bodoh." Aku menoleh ke aarah sumber suara itu dan

Itu

Itu

Itu

Itu

Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku langsung menghanbur memeluk dirinya takuasa aku menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Gomen , membuatmu menunggu lama"

"Bodoh kenapa kau tidak bercerita semua kepadaku , aku khawatir kau akan meninggal Sasuke-kun" ucapku sambil terisak.

"Setidaknya aku saat ini datang kembali , untuk menbalas pernyataanmu. Aishiteruto Sakura-can."

Aku ingin selalu bersamamu Sasuke-kun , Aishiteru.

-END-

FF pertama ku XD mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahn mohon RIVIEW nya . menerima kritik dan saran.


End file.
